


The Son of Sherlock

by BenTheNerd



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 21:44:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15715677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenTheNerd/pseuds/BenTheNerd
Summary: Tells the story of how Sherlock Holmes and Irene Adler have a son named Sherman Holmes after Irene's father. However, Irene dies shortly after he is born. Sherlock gives the baby to John Watson who takes care of the baby and goes into retirement. John teaches Sherman everything he knows and Sherman seems to be just as smart if not smarter than his father. However, mysterious enemies are after both Sherlock and Sherman and Sherman must prove that he can live up to his father's legacy.





	1. Prologue

It is July 27, 2015. Irene Adler is laying on Sherlock's bed in a sexual position when Sherlock Holmes walks right in. "Hello Holmes I've been waiting for you," Irene says with a smile on her face.

Sherlock rolls his eyes and responds, "I have no time for this Irene." 

Irene puts her arms around Sherlock's neck and kisses him. "Oh come on Holmes you know you want to." The two get on the bed and go at it. 

Sherlock's best friend John Watson walks in and sees the two making love.  
"Oh my goodness. Can you two please do this somewhere else?"

The two look at Watson and look at each other and respond, "No," and keep having sex. John is sitting on the couch watching the two make love. He thinks to himself, "This is going to be a long night."


	2. Birth

5 months later, Sherlock gets a call from Irene who sounds terrified.

"Irene what's wrong?"   
"Sherlock you have to come quickly."

Sherlock grabs his gun and drives to Irene's apartment. When he arrives he cocks his gun and rushes into her apartment room. 

"Oh Holmes. I'm so glad you're here."  
"Um Irene. It sounded like you were in trouble."

Irene shakes her head and responds, "Oh no I was going into labor."   
Sherlock says, "Wait labor?" 

Irene reveals a baby in her arms and Sherlock is stunned.  
"Wait you mean he is—," 

Irene nods her head and asks, "How do you know it was a boy?"   
Sherlock responds, "The facial features and hair." 

Sherlock sits down still reeling from this revelation. Then he remembers  
"Of course from that night 5 months ago." 

Suddenly he sees a red dot on Irene's face and her head gets splattered.

Sherlock grabs the baby and sees Irene's dead body on the ground. He looks at the baby and back at Irene with a sad look on his face. However, the sad feeling quickly goes away and he takes the baby with him. He drives to Watson's house and shows John and Mary the baby.

"I need you to do me a big favor. Please take care of Sherman for me."

John looks at Mary.

"Why don't you want to take care of him?"

"I'm afraid my enemies will get to Sherman and try to kill him. This is my way of protecting him. I hope one day he will understand." 

John and Mary agree to take the baby and Sherlock bids them farewell. 

"From this moment forward I'm no longer doing work as a detective."


	3. Life

Sherman Holmes grew up under the care of John and Mary Watson who raised him like he was their own son. John taught Sherman everything that he learned from Sherlock and told him about the many adventures that he and Sherlock had. 

One day, Sherman is sitting in his room when John walks in.

"Mind if I come in?" John asks

"No, not at all."

John sits on Sherman's bed.

"There's something that I think you should know about your father. He had a certain way with people. He could be very rude at times. Also he didn't really think that life had a lot to offer so he was a bit of a recluse."

"What are you trying to tell me?"

"What I'm trying to say is to enjoy life and surround yourself with people who love you and protect them. I'm proud of the person that you have become." 

Sherman hugs John and Mary looks on. 

Sherman goes to high school and demonstrates a very intelligent mind similar to his father. He graduates after one year and attends Cambridge University where he graduates at age 18.

"He is just like his father," John tells Mary. 

"Aren't you happy about that?" Mary asks.

"I'm both happy and concerned about that." 

Sherman decides to join Scotland Yard and becomes their top police officer.


	4. The Meeting

On one of his assignments, Sherman is investigating a robbery that took place in 221B Baker Street. He goes into the building and meets. A girl is standing at one of the doorways.

"Hello officer. My name is Annabelle Hudson. What's your name?" 

Sherman tips his hat to her and responds, "My name is Sherman Holmes." 

Annabelle is shocked and says, "You mean you're-," 

Sherman nods his head and keeps on walking. He hears a gunshot and runs into the room where he heard it. He sees an old man sitting in a chair holding a gun and shooting against the wall. 

"Um excuse me but you are causing a disturbance. I'm trying to investigate a robbery and you're shooting is very distracting."

The man responds, "I lied about the robbery. I was just hoping it would bring you to me." 

Sherman is confused and ask, "Wait! Why do you want me?" 

"So I can see your face and finally meet you."

"Who are you?" 

"I thought you were supposed to be very smart. I'm your father."

Sherman is shocked and says, "Wait you're Sherlock Holmes." 

Sherlock nods his head. Suddenly a feeling of anger comes through Sherman.

He yells at Sherlock asking, "WHERE THE BLOODY HELL HAVE YOU BEEN ALL OF MY LIFE??!! I'VE BEEN WONDERING WHERE YOU HAVE BEEN OR IF YOU EVEN CARED ABOUT ME!!! EVIDENTLY YOU DID NOT!!!"

Tears flow through Sherlock's eyes like raindrops and he responds, "I never wanted to leave your sight but in order to protect you from my enemies I had to give you away. I don't expect you to forgive me. I just hope you understand what I did." 

Sherman still angry responds, "John told me that you were rude to people and didn't really care about anyone. Well I can see now what he meant. I thought you were dead but instead you have been in here all this time not wanting to see your own son. You weren't at my graduations or any other part of my life."

"You don't understand. I have been watching you from afar and I'm proud of the man you have become. You have become your own man."

Sherman responds, "Well you could have at least stop by every now and then and say hello. You didn't have to block me entirely from your life." 

Sherlock reveals a board with newspaper clippings and pictures of Sherman. 

"I never did. I gave John notes to train you into becoming not just a better detective than me but also a better man."

Sherman is stunned and responds, "I'm sorry for yelling at you. It's just a lot to take in."

"I know it's a lot to process and I'll answer your questions the best way possible."


	5. Reconciliation

Suddenly Sherlock spots a red dot on Sherman. He rushes toward Sherman and pushes him out of the way. A bullet hits Sherlock's shoulder and he falls to the ground. Sherman runs over to Sherlock who lays on the ground barely alive. Sherman gets out his phone and dials for an ambulance. Sherlock is rushed to the hospital where John is working.John performs surgery on Sherlock and manages to remove the bullet from Sherlock's shoulder. 

"He will be alright. He's lucky that the sniper shot him in the shoulder instead of his chest or head. How are you holding up Sherman?" 

"I'll be fine. I just want to be sure he's alright."

After several hours, Sherlock finally wakes up.

"Sherman. Sherman?"

"Yes Sherlock?"

"Listen Sherman. I just want to tell you that I'm sorry for not being there for you. I'm a lousy father. I should have been there for you but I let my paranoia get in the way of doing the logical thing." 

Sherman looks at Sherlock with sad eyes and says, "Don't worry about that right now. Just keep focusing on recovering." 

Sherman leaves the room and goes to see John.

"So? What are the results?"

"Well He will no longer be able to use his left arm. He will have to be less active due to his old age." 

Sherman takes Sherlock back to his apartment and sets him down on his chair. 

"I will make you something to eat."

Sherman makes soup for Sherlock who devours it.

"Has anyone ever told you that your manners could use some work?" 

"Yes." 

Sherlock looks at Sherman and asks, "Who are you seeing right now?"

Sherman responds, "Her name is Elizabeth. I knew her in college. We have been dating for 10 months." 

"Are you planning on you know—," 

Sherman responds, "I'm not sure. She is very pretty, kind, and strong independent. I'm not sure if I'm ready." 

"When it comes to love no one is sure if they're ready. They just do."

Sherman sits down and thinks. Suddenly he has a realization.

"I want her to meet you." 

Sherlock terrified responds, "I'm not sure if that's a good idea. I don't do very well around girls. Most of the time they hate me. Just ask Mary." 

"Oh come on. It would mean a lot to me. Please."

"Alright. I will meet her."

That night, John brings Elizabeth to Sherlock's apartment.

"Hello Elizabeth I've heard a lot about you." 

"It's an honor to meet you Mr. Holmes. You're a legend where I come from. "

"Oh you flatter me. Tell me about yourself Elizabeth." 

"Well lets see. I'm from the Western part of England. I attended Cambridge University. I work as a police officer with Scotland Yard."

Sherlock asks, "Would you care to have dinner with us?" 

Elizabeth accepts and the three have dinner together. 

When Elizabeth heads home, Sherlock says to Sherman, "She is pretty."


	6. Love

One day, Sherman comes to Sherlock's apartment.

"Hey dad, there is someone who I want you to meet."

A woman walks through the door.

"This is Sarah Lestrade. She was a former member of Scotland Yard."

"Hello Sherlock it's an honor to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you." 

Sherlock is nervous at first but then he decides to shake her hand.

"So what can I help you with?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go on a date."

Sherlock is shocked by this question. However, he accepts. The two go to dinner. They talk about their lives. 

"So where did you come from?" Sherlock asks.

"Scotland. I moved to England when I was thirty."

"Do you have a family?"

Sarah looks down in sadness and responds, "Yes I did." 

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to—," 

"It's Alright. That's ancient history."

On their way back from the dinner, a thief grabs Sarah and points a gun at Sherlock, demanding money. However, Sarah steps on the thief's shoe and knocks him out with a punch to the face. 

"Wow. You're amazing." Sherlock says.

Sherlock and Sarah get in Sherlock's car and Sherlock drives Sarah home. 

When Sherlock gets back to his apartment, Sherman is waiting there for him.

"So how did it go?"

"I can't even describe the feeling. I haven't felt more alive. I never thought I would find someone I would love. Ever since I met you and her I have found a new purpose in life. Thank you and good night."

Sherman nods his head and leaves.

Over the next few months Sherlock and Sarah get closer with each other and becomes more powerful. 

One day Sherlock gets a phone call from Sarah. He comes over to Sarah's house where Sarah is crying.

"What's wrong Sarah?"

"My grandson just died. I was planning on seeing him this afternoon."

Sherlock sits next to Sarah and hugs her, telling her, "I'm so sorry. I know it feels like to lose a loved one." 

One day Sherman comes to visit Sherlock. When he walks in, Sherlock grabs Sherman by his shoulders.

"I'm so glad you're here Sherman. There's something I want to show you."

He opens a small box in his hand which reveals a ring inside.

"Wait you're going to-," 

Sherlock nods his head and says, "I have finally found someone whom I can love. I've never felt this way before." 

So that night, Sherlock takes Sarah to where her family use to live. 

"This place is nice." 

"It is. Lots of memories here. I just wish there was a way I could keep this house."

Sherlock looks at Sarah and says, "Maybe there is a way."

He gets down on his knee and opens the box with the ring.

"Sarah Lestrade, will you marry me?"

Sarah is stunned by this but finally she says yes. 

Sherlock hugs her tightly and the two kiss each other passionately.


	7. Detective

Everyone is excited about Sherlock's wedding. 

One day, Sherman comes over to Sherlock's place.

"I have a perfect wedding gift for you."

"Which is?" 

"One more case." 

"Tell me."

"I need your help to find the guy who tried to kill you."

"I'm glad you said that because I was analyzing the bullet and it was from a carbon sniper rifle."

"Great come with me and we can investigate."

"Son. I'm getting too old for this kind of stuff. It's your turn to be the detective. So be the detective." 

Sherman goes to a gun shop and asks the owner if anyone bought a carbon sniper rifle. The owner responds no and Sherman keeps looking. However, he's suspicious about the store and keeps a lookout. 

That night, Sherlock is at home when a figure walks into the room. 

"How may I help you?" 

The figure closes the door and gets out a knife. 

Sherman goes to the gun store and sees two figures walk into the store. He enters the building from the rooftop and gets out a new gadget that he has been working on called the Amplifier which allows him to hear even the quietest whispers. He listens to their conversation.

"So did you hear that Holmes' son came by today?" 

"No I didn't. What he is doing here?"

"His father was shot by a sniper and he is investigating." 

"Too bad he won't find anything after we kill him." 

Sherman jumps from where he was hiding and grabs one of the men. It is an officer who works with Sherman. The other guy runs out of the store.

"Lewis. What are you doing here?" 

"I was going to ask the same thing Sherman." 

Lewis punches Sherman in his nose and knocks him down. He pulls a gun out of his jacket and points it at Sherman.

"Such a shame. I actually liked you Sherman." 

Suddenly Lewis' hand gets shot with a bullet. Sherman looks over to where Sherlock is standing. His face is bruised. Sherlock runs up to Lewis who tries to punch him. However, Sherlock dodges his punch and grabs his arm and twists it. He knocks Lewis to the ground. 

"Where did you learn to fight like that?"

Sherlock simply smiles and says, "Elementary."

He grabs the guy and ties him to a chair. When he wakes up he is sitting at a table with Sherlock and Sherman. 

"What is this? Good cop, bad cop." 

Sherlock grabs Lewis' head and slams it on the desk. 

"Why were you trying to kill me?" 

"I won't talk. There's nothing that you can do that will make me talk." 

"Oh really nothing. Sherman?" 

Sherman brings out a big sword and gives it to Sherlock. Sherlock holds the sword over Lewis' arm. 

"You wouldn't. You wouldn't." 

"You don't know what I will do." 

He is about to cut off his arm when Lewis finally says, "Alright I will talk."

"Well?" 

"I won't tell you I'm working for but I will tell you where I was going to meet him. It's at this abandoned warehouse."

Lewis hands them a picture of the warehouse.

"Thank you. Now you get to go to sleep."

"Wait what?"

Sherlock knocks the guy out.

"So let's head to this warehouse." 

"But you're wedding is tomorrow. Shouldn't we be getting ready for the wedding?"

"We have plenty of time." 

The two head to the warehouse and they go inside. The whole place is abandoned.

"I think something's burning," Sherman says. 

Suddenly, the lights turn on and it's revealed that 1400 lbs of TNT were planted in the warehouse. Sherlock and Sherman run as fast as possible. They barely manage to escape before the whole place explodes. The two look back at the destroyed building.

"Whew, that was a close one." Sherman says. 

Suddenly a figure appears and stands over Sherlock and Sherman.


	8. Tragedy

"How was the bachelor party Mr. Holmes?" The figure asks.

"Elizabeth, what are you doing here?" Sherman asks.

"Oh Sherman. For a smart guy you really are a bloody fool."

"I don't understand."

"You see my real name isn't really Elizabeth. It's Jane Moriarty. My father is your greatest enemy Sherlock." 

5 guys with guns appear before Jane. They handcuff Sherlock and Sherman.

"How could you do this to us? I loved you!" Sherman says.

"You see Sherman love is an illusion. All it does is bring pain to yourself. You might love someone but they won't be around for long. Come on now. I want you guys to meet someone." 

Jane and her bodyguards takes them to her house. When they get there they come to a room.

"They are here Father just as you requested." 

A chair turns around revealing James Moriarty. 

"Hello Holmes," James says with a devilish grin. 

"Moriarty! I thought you were dead?" Sherlock says with a bewildered look on his face.

"Yeah well you aren't the only one who can fake his death you know."

"Whatever it is that you want with me, leave my son out of this. He has nothing to do with this."

"Oh but you see he does have something to do with this. You costed me my only chance of happiness Holmes when you killed my wife and son. I thought you would be a good boy and die but no. So I'm going to keep my promise and kill everyone you love."

Moriarty reveals Sarah and John Watson both tied up. 

Sherlock now desperate cries out, "Please let them go. Kill me instead! I beg you!" 

"Oh I will kill you just right after I kill your heart first!"

Moriarty gets out a gun and shoots it at Sarah. She falls over dead.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Sherlock yells out with a sob. 

"Now you know how I feel," Moriarty says.

Moriarty points the gun at Sherman. Sherlock tried to think of a way to save both his son and himself.

"This mustn't register on an emotional level. Wait it must. All life I have been trying to avoid emotion. Now I realize I must embrace emotion." 

When Moriarty shoots the bullet Sherlock jumps in front of Sherman and takes he bullet. 

Sherman runs over to Sherlock.

"Dad dad it's going to be alright! I'll get you out of here!"

Sherlock puts his hand on Sherman's face.

"No son. It's my time to be with Irene, Sarah, and Mycroft. I just want to let you know that I I."

Sherlock dies.

Sherman starts sobbing. He looks at Moriarty enraged. Suddenly, everything slows down and his brain starts speeding up.

"First I must distract the guards then I will distract and disarm Moriarty. Then I will kill him." 

Sherman grabs his knife out of his pocket and throws it at a light switch turning the lights off. Then he runs toward Moriarty disarming him and knocking him to the ground. Afterwards, he finds a sword in one of Moriarty's closets and impares it through his heart. 

As Moriarty is slowly dying Sherman says, "You took away my heart now I take away yours you bloody wanker." 

Moriarty lays on the ground dead. Jane terrified runs out of the house. Sherman looks at the guards in anger.

"Which bloody wanker wants to be next?" 

All of the guards just run away.

Sherman frees John and the two gaze at Sherlock and Sarah's dead bodies.


	9. Epilogue

A funeral is held for both Sherlock and Sarah. Both Sherman and John give a speech. 

"Sherlock wasn't just my best friend. He was my brother and I will always remember and cherish our moments together. I remember when I first met him. I thought he was rude and arrogant but turns out there is a kindness to him. He cared for others but in his own way and was willing to make sacrifices in order to keep others safe. May he Rest In Peace with my wife Mary."

After the funeral Sherman visits his father's apartment. He looks through all of the items from various cases. He comes across a journal. When he opens there's a letter.

"The Last Will and Testament Of Sherlock Holmes

Dear Sherman,  
If you're reading this then that means I'm dead. I give all of my possessions and wealth to you. Life is a very fragile thing and you only have one chance to live it. Be a better man than I was. Surround yourself with friends and family who love and support you and enjoy life. This journal contains all of my strategies and tricks in my field of knowledge. May it serve you well. This job won't be easy and you're going to make sacrifices but know that in the end it's worth it. However, first and foremost know that I will always be with you and love you.  
Love your father,  
Sherlock Holmes."

 

The next day, Sherman turns in a resignation from the Police force and buys a house near Baker Street. There sets up an office and becomes a private detective. He hires Vanessa Hudson to be his secretary.

"What do we do now Mr. Holmes?" 

Sherman looks at Vanessa, smiles and says, "We get to work."

 

The End


End file.
